


A song of love

by hawksea



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksea/pseuds/hawksea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan isn't perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song of love

Kevin remembers the exact moment he fell in love with Ryan. The exact second even. Dont get him wrong he always knew that his bestfriend was cute. I mean come on look at him! But he honestly hadnt even considered him hot. Or that he wanted to lick him all over. Which is not weird. At all! Or the moment he fell in love. Until it happened.

Ryan was super competitive. He was a professional hockey player. Of course he was competitive. But the thing was he also happened to be naturally talented at just about everything he tried. Whether it be building a bookcase for Kevin’s apartment to give it more character. Kevin liked his apartment fine thank you very much it just made sense to spend more time at Ryan’s as they lived so close together plus Ryan had an amazing shower and it felt great massaging Kevin’s body. Or whether it be building things out of cars which not only stayed upright but also still on a plane. With turbulence. And seriously was Ryan just a god or what. Again Kevin was not going to mention or think of Ryan’s body but if he was a god that would explain a few things!

That day Kevin had driven over to Ryan’s place to annoy him until they watched the movie together which Kevin had been trying to get Ryan to do for weeks now. Ryan had laughed when Kevin showed him the case of the latest Disney cartoon. Asked if Kevin was feeling ok and then switched on netflix and picked a fast paced action instead. Kevin had been feeling fine. He just happened to like cartoons with a moral story and thought it would be nice to share with his bestfriend.

Ryan and Kevin both had a key to each other’s place incase an emergency happened. Which for Kevin included needing to borrow a cup of sugar or an umbrella, both of which had never actually happened but he never knew when it might, or frankly when he was too impatient to wait for Ryan to open the door had he actually knocked. Which he never had.

That day was no different to basically every other day that year in that he opened the door to Ryan’s apartment without knocking and made his way through to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. It was cold ok and he was cultured and sometimes tea was just needed! What stopped Kevin in his tracks though was Ryan at the sink washing dishes and singing so badly out of tune not realising anyone was watching. Not only did Kevin stop walking but he could have sworn, and not told anyone, that his heart and world stopped and he fell completely and utterly in love with his bestfriend.

Ryan had now noticed that he was not alone in his kitchen and turned round to say hello to Kevin. Of course it would be Kevin noone else ever felt it was ok to let themselves into an aprtment which did not belong to them. Ryan let his gaze linger a moment over Kevin as he still had not replied to his greeting before he walked over to him and put his hand over Kevin’s forehead to feel for a fever. What other reason would there be for him to be standing looking in utter shock and turning redder by the second.

Kevin finally snapped himself out of the revelation when Ryan had placed his hand on his forehead. He brushed the hand away, coughed and hurried over to the kettle to try to get his thoughts quickly together. Which clearly had not worked when he tuned back into Ryan to ask him questioning what the problem was with Kevin, if he felt unwell or if he was actually a shapeshifter and had not yet learned English.

"I’m fine just thinking." Kevin told him not adding about how it would feel to kiss Ryan and if he would let him or earn himself a slap.

"About?" Ryan asked sounding suspicious.

"Oh erm Max." Kevin stammered for no particular reason but at least he got out a name and not that the kissing in Kevin’s mind how now turned to hard sex with Ryan and whether Kevin marking Ryan to claim him was going a step too far.

"Yeah its great isnt it!" Ryan nodded sounding really excited. "I so told him that Alex was in love with him. So called it! I didnt really need the punched jaw for my troubles but hey if it got them together!"

Kevin’s head had gone back to a state of shock. Max and Alex? Since when? And what punched jaw? And how did Ryan know and Kevin didnt? Did this suddenly make Ryan perceptive now too and if it did had he already figured it out about Kevin?

"Yeah its erm great. Yeah." Kevin nodded sounding every bit as bad a liar as he knew he was.

"Wait you dont think so?" Ryan asked sounding hurt even.

"Oh of course. They’d be perfect together. They are perfect together. Always have been. Since they met." Kevin nodded and kicked himself to stop talking when Ryan looked relieved by his response.

"So want to share whats getting you looking like you’re freaking out?" Ryan asked walking back over to Kevin and putting a hand on his shoulder. Kevin was sure it was to steady him which in normal circumstances would be exactly what Kevin would need but unfortunately Ryan was also touching that spot on his shoulder where Kevin loved to be kissed or nibbled so ofcourse he was now thinking of Ryan doing exactly that to him. Naked preferably. So he could fully touch the area. And anywhere else he wanted.

"Just thinking." Kevin tried to assure him trying to get his brain out of what appeared to be a stuck record. Unfortunately though Ryan knew him better than that and wasnt buying it.

"Yeah you said that already but come on Kevin share." he told him again.

"Your lips." Kevin slipped out because Ryan really did have nice lips. Realising what he had done he tried to cover it by adding "Just you being punched."

The look on Ryan’s face told Kevin he didnt buy it though and Kevin was beginning to fall apart wondering why Ryan hadnt punched him or thrown him out or called him names yet until he caught up enough to realise that Ryan was now not only licking said lips which Kevin really, really wanted to do but moving even closer to Kevin.

"You know when Max punched me he apologised by telling me that maybe we’d have a joint wedding sometime in the future. Him and Alex and you and me. I told him that ofcourse we were just friends and he laughed and asked me if I was living in denial or just was blind." Ryan told him placing his other hand on Kevin’s waist. Kevin was so far gone that he almost missed the way Ryan’s voice sounded so nervous when he added "I’m beginning to think maybe he was right?"

"Maybe." Kevin nodded telling his brain to wake up because if he was going to kiss Ryan in a second, and he was, whether it earned him being punched or not he better be darn sure he remembered it.

"Maybe." Ryan agreed moving the hand which had been on Kevin’s shoulder up to his hair now and moving Kevin’s head forward. "Definitely."

When Kevin felt Ryan’s lips on his the first response was that he didnt want to hurt Ryan, his second response was that he was going to kill Max for hurting his boyfriend, because after the way Ryan was kissing Kevin and how wonderful it felt there was no way that Ryan was not going to be his boyfriend if Kevin had anything to say in it, and the third was to wonder why Ryan singing so badly out of tune and proving that his flaws were even so perfect that Kevin should have known he was gone before he actually got round to agreeing with his heart. The fourth response was simply to nod and agree when Ryan suggested they move to the bedroom because Kevin was so far from being finished with Ryan that they may need to move there before his legs gave up. Although he was certainly not against the idea of Ryan carrying him which was thought for another day when he didnt have such a pressing need to claim Ryan.


End file.
